Leaf Short Stories
by Keeperoftheninjaway
Summary: Just some short stories that come up some time after Naruto left the village. Based off my 'Naruto's Secret Jutsu' and 'Haku's Adventures'. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsunade**

-The day after the retrieval team's return-

Tsunade was currently in the council chambers. This is the last thing she wanted to do, but the law required her to inform the village elders and the shinobi council. The only ones missing were the two advisors. Tsunade began rubbing her temples for the headache that was bound to come. Just then the door opened, revealing the two advisor as well as Danzo.

Turning towards the door Tsunade immediately went on edge, since she wasn't expecting Danzo to be there. And by the looks from the shinobi council, neither did they. "It's about time you show up. But, why is he here?" Tsunade asked, referring to Danzo.

"I heard that a certain, former, ninja of ours has left the village." Danzo replied, as he took his seat at the end of the table.

His comment earned shocked and disbelieving looks on the shinobi council. "Is this true, Lady Tsunade?" Asked Shikaku Nara.

*Sigh* "Yes, it is." Tsunade answered, closing her eyes. Before anyone else could ask the next question, that she knew was coming, she reopened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Naruto Uzumaki has fled the Leaf Village. Shikamaru had led the mission to retrieve Naruto, but they failed that mission. Naruto had created a Shadow-clone and split-up in two different direction. Jiraiya had run into the clone while Shikamaru's team caught up to Naruto. Jiraiya headed back hear once the clone dispersed, and the real Naruto had managed to escape from Shikamaru." Tsunade explained.

"How did he manage to escape five of his peers so easily?" Asked Inoichi.

"I believe I should answer that." Said Jiraiya, as he walked in the door. "But first, I'll update you all on Naruto's status."

That simple statement earned Jiraiya curious looks from everyone on the shinobi council. "What do you mean, Lord Jiraiya? Naruto became a rogue ninja. That's common knowledge when it comes to a ninja leaving their village without permission." Stated Choza, earning nods of agreement from the others.

"That is no longer the case. Naruto been considered a civilian for about three days now." Said Tsunade.

"What? Why is Naruto a civilian?" Asked Hiashi.

"There is a document, signed by Sarutobi sensei, that states if Naruto were to become too powerful in too short a time, that he be taken out of the ninja ranks." Tsunade explained.

"I've never heard of such a document. Why weren't we informed of this?" Asked Shibi.

It was Homura who answered. "This was a private decision made by us advisors and the 3rd Hokage. Koharu and I feared that the Nine-tails could possible over-power the boy while on dangerous missions. We expressed our concerns after Squad 7's mission to the Land of Waves. There the Nine-tails' power had managed to slip through the seal. As of three days ago, our concerns were finally put to rest." Homura explained, earning shocked looks from the clan heads.

"And what about the Akatsuki? They're a group that's targeting Naruto. Had he stayed in the village, what would you have done to keep the village safe? They have already managed to infiltrate the village. More specifically, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Said Jiraiya, sending angry glares towards the advisors and Danzo.

"Yes, we've all heard about that. But they failed to capture the boy, did they not?" Koharu asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because _I _was with him! Had I not been there, then they'd have the Nine-tails' power in their grasp! And who knows what they would do with it!" Jiraiya yelled, temped to just send the advisors to the hospital. Consequences be damned.

"That is irrelevant, Jiraiya. The issue now is, why did Tsunade send a team after a civilian?" Homura asked. Even though he didn't like that Naruto had left the village, he knew the laws.

"Because he has jutsu that could be considerably dangerous to our village." Tsunade answered, with her hands interlaced in front of her.

"What jutsu could a Genin have that could be so dangerous to our village?" Tsume asked. She didn't like that Naruto was taken out of the ninja ranks for such a, in her opinion, stupid reason. To her, Naruto was and asset if he could get stronger without relying on the Nine-tails.

Giving a quick glance to Jiraiya, who nodded, Tsunade began explaining the situation. "About three years ago, Naruto stumbled upon the 4th Hokage's house. There he managed to find his jutsu scroll. He took the scroll, learned a jutsu from it and then returned it. As he Left the village, he reclaimed the scroll and took it with him."

"HE STOLE THE 4TH HOKAGE'S JUTSU SCROLL! HE SHOULD BE CAPTURED AND IMPRISONEDOR EXECUTED!" Homura yelled, enraged that someone stole the 4th Hokage's possession.

"Oh calm down, you old bat!" Said Tsunade, raising her voice to get everyone's attention.

"But, Lady Tsunade. He is right. He should be captured and tried for theft from a Hokage." Stated Danzo.

"Those jutsu rightfully belong to Naruto! Sarutobi sensei knew that Naruto had knowledge of the scroll's whereabouts! He allowed Naruto possession of the scroll, as long as he kept it safe. What better place than where he found it at in the first place, when no one found it to begin with." Said Jiraiya, getting more irritated with every passing minute.

"What?! That can't be! Hiruzen would never..." Koharu began, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised Koharu. You know very well that that scroll belongs to Naruto before he even found the scroll." Said Tsunade, earning confused looks from most of the shinobi council.

"What are you talking about, Lady Tsunade?" Asked Choza, asking the question on most people's mind.

*Yawn* "C'mon. It's almost obvious. He's the 4th Hokage's kid. Naruto looks almost exactly like him, although he does act like his mother Kushina." Said Shikaku, earning enlightened looks from the rest of the council. Except for Tsume, who looked pissed.

"And what jutsu did he learn first?" Tsume asked, through gritted teeth.

The question got everyone, except Jiraiya, looking at Tsunade for the answer. But, it was Jiraiya who answered. "The _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_." The simple statement received fish like expressions. "Heh. That's the excuse for Naruto's rapid advancement in skill, and _why_ he beat Sasuke. That jutsu alone puts him at an advantage against us. It's pointless to try and capture him right now. I don't know what his plans are, but he is up to something. I also know that he won't go up against the Leaf Village despite what _you__ elders_ have put him through recently." Said Jiraiya, as he smiled at the expressions on the elder's faces. Even the normally stoic Danzo looked shocked.

Tsunade was also smiling at the shocked look on everyone's faces, although she was curious why Hiashi wasn't surprised. But, she had an idea why. "Since Naruto is currently out of our reach, and are unable to track him down, this meeting is over. The loss of such a valuable ninja in our ranks, is on _your_ heads." Said Tsunade, pointing toward her advisors and Danzo. Getting up, Tsunade and Jiraiya left the council chambers laughing at the looks on the elder's faces.

Getting up, Tsume threw the elders a nasty look. "I hope you idiots are happy! We just lost not only a valuable ninja, but _all _of the 4th's jutsu! Nice going!" Said Tsume, before she turned and walked out the door. But not before throwing an insult there way. "Dumb asses!"

The rest of the Shinobi council got up and left as well. The elders would soon follow, but wouldn't be able to keep their shocked expression off their faces as they walked through the village. "I don't think the 3rd would agree to something like that."

"What're talking about, Shikaku?" Inoichi asked, giving his friend a confused look.

* * *

-With Danzo-

Danzo was in his 'ROOT' Headquarters. Before him stood twelve ninja, who were knelt before him awaiting orders. "Your orders are to track down Naruto Uzumaki, and bring him here. Use force if necessary. If that's not possible, then kill him. But use caution, for he knows the 4th Hokage's _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_." Said Danzo. Once he got a nod of acknowledgement he ordered them to begin their mission. "Now go."

* * *

-With Tsunade and Jiraiya-

Tsunade and Jiraiya were now in the Hokage office. And Tsunade was sitting in her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I assume you told Hiashi about Naruto's jutsu, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, not changing her posture.

"Heh. Figured that out, huh? Yea, I told him when I was asking about Hinata's apprenticeship. I also told him about their secret relationship." Jiraiya answered, giving her an update on what he revealed.

"Naruto and Hinata's, you mean?" Tsunade asked, receiving a nod in response. *Sigh* "I have a bad feeling, Jiraiya. Something tells me that Danzo is going to try something to get Naruto back here, one way or the other."

"Yea, I agree. Once word gets out about Naruto, I'll let him know what to be careful for. Personally, I think the other villages may be more of a threat. Especially if his heritage gets out." Jiraiya replied.

"True. But, they can't enter the Land of Fire without permission. Not without starting a war."

"Well if a war starts, we could possibly revoke the council's decision about Naruto and bring him back to help us out. But, that'll be at too great a cost."

"Pft. That's an understatement. Anyway, I've got some damn paperwork to do. So get ready with whatever you need to do to prepare for your new apprentice's training." Tsunade ordered, she got ready to begin her long day with her flimsy yet endless enemy.

Without a response, Jiraiya left Tsunade's office.

* * *

I know I said that the next story would be set after a time skip. Technically that's true, but I actually forgot about the short stories that I wanted to write. I'm also still working on correcting the chapters from my other two stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Clan Heads of the Leaf**

-Hyuga-

It has been a week since the meeting with the Hokage, and the clan heads, as well as the elders, were given the go ahead to release the information to the public. The entirety of the Hyuga clan was now assembled before their head, Hiashi Hyuga. Neji had been released the day prior, so long as he didn't go right into training for at least another week. Hinata was the only absent Hyuga, for she had already left the village just two days after the meeting.

"What is this about, Hiashi? Why have you gathered the entire Hyuga clan?" Asked one of the Hyuga elders.

"I have been given authorization to release information on one, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi replied, speaking to the entire clan as he did. The statement earned some curious looks from the Branch house and some from the Main house. Most of the Main house however, looked indifferent. The only one who wasn't curios was Neji, as he had already been told about Naruto. Before anyone could say anything, Hiashi continued. "Naruto Uzumaki has been removed from the ninja ranks, due to the belief from the Village elders, that he has grown too powerful in too short a time. As a result, Naruto has left the village." Said Hiashi, letting the information sink in a little before he continued.

"I don't see what the big deal is Hiashi. Sure, the village seemed to be warming up to him a bit lately, but most still believe that he's a liability to this village." Said a young man, from the Main house. Like most Hyuga, he had brown hair and the white pupiless eyes. But he was also one of the most arrogant of the Hyuga clan's Main House. Needless to say that the more humble members didn't like him much if at all, that included Hiashi. His name was Haruo Hyuga.

"What I've said thus far isn't a 'big deal', as you put it. And what you say is true, _except_ the part where you say he is a 'liability'." Hiashi replied, staring hard at the arrogant young Hyuga.

"And what do you mean by that, Hiashi?" Asked the same elder from before.

Hiashi then into the tale he was given at the meeting a week ago, but he left out the name of the jutsu. Hiashi inwardly enjoyed the looks on his fellow clan member's faces. "Pft. What jutsu could that brat have learned in just a year, that could be helpful in _any_ situation?" Haruo asked, with a slight attitude.

"The _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_. It's a jutsu the 4th Hokage used to take out thousands with in seconds. Needless to say, _anyone_ with that jutsu can't be a liability." Hiashi replied, smirking at all the shocked faces. Gaining his composure, Hiashi continued. "Because Naruto was removed from the ranks, he can't be pursued as a Rogue Ninja. However, thanks to the Village elders, there has been a 'Capture on Sight' order for Naruto. But I wouldn't expect anyone to be able to capture him..."

"And why not?" Asked Haruo, sounding insulted.

"The jutsu allows him to travel where ever he wants to, so long as he has a seal set in that place. You could try, but if he wanted he'd just have to use the jutsu and he'd be on the other side of the Elemental Nations in the blink on an eye. Or he could get behind, and either seriously injure or kill you. His choice. Don't underestimate him. It may possibly the last thing you ever do, no matter how good you may _think_ you are." Hiashi replied, trying to remain calm with the young 16 year old. Not receiving a response, Hiashi finished this clan meeting. "One more thing. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Leaf's 'Red-Hot habanero' Kushina Uzumaki and the 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze. You're all now dismissed. And one last thing. The 3rd's law is still in effect." With that Hiashi turned and left the Hyuga council chambers. But, not before taking in the shocked look that showed on Neji's face about that last bit of info.

* * *

-Nara, Yamanaka and Akamichi-

Shikaku Nara had just finished explaining Naruto's situation with the rest of his clan. The last bit about Naruto's parents hardly surprised anyone, since most of them easily saw the resemblance. The meeting itself was short. Shikaku simply walking in and told his clan everything at once and left before anyone could say anything.

Inoichi had a bit more difficulty, since there were constant interuptions. It took him about an hour before he could finally dismiss his clan from the meeting. Ino had followed after him and asked where he got the information on who Naruto's parents were. After telling her that it was Shikaku Naru who told everyone, but Tsunade confirmed. Inoichi then left before Ino could asked another question.

Choza had some difficulty, but not as much as Inoichi, but some none the less. A few members from his clan simply refused to believe what they were told about Naruto's parents, and simply argued it. Choza told them that they didn't have to accept it, but that it didn't change the fact that it was true. Not wanting to hear anymore he dismissed the clan from the meeting.

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza now sat together in their favorite bar, just talking about random things. At least until the bar tender decided to ask a question, figuring that they would have some info. "Excuse me, sirs?"

"Hmm. What is it?" Shikaku asked.

"I've heard rumors that the Uzumaki boy has left the village. Is this true?" The bar tender asked.

"Yea, it is. And he took his father's jutsu scroll with him." Shikaku replied, not bothering with the letting the information out, since it was going to become public knowledge soon anyway.

"His father?" Asked the bar tender, confused with what Shikaku had said.

"It's going to become public knowledge soon. *Sigh* Naruto is the son of our 4th Hokage. He manage to master the 4th's _'Flying Raijin Jutsu' _and when he left, he took his jutsu scroll with him." Inoichi replied, noticing that they had the attention of everyone in the bar. "Don't worry about spreading that around, but the 3rd's law is still in effect. Might want to let others know that, before anyone gets punished for breaking it." Inoichi finished.

"I see. I'll pass the word then. Although, the news about the kid is quite unbelievable." The bartender replied.

"Just see to it that none of the news gets twisted around. Anyway, I'll have these two pages." Said Choza, indicating what two pages he was referring to.

"Coming right up, sir."

* * *

-Inuzuka-

Tsume Inuzuka was currently having dinner with her daughter and son, Hana and Kiba respectively. Kiba was playing with his food, with a far off look in his eyes. Tsume and Hana pretty much guessed what was on his mind. Deciding to confirm it, Tsume asked. "What's up with you, Kiba? You've been playing with your food for the past ten minutes."

*Sigh* "It's this whole Naruto thing." Kiba replied, confirming his mother and sister's hypothesis. "First, I hear that he's somehow mastered the 4th's strongest jutsu. Then I hear that he's been secretly dating Hinata. Then he leaves the village to do who knows what. And now, you say he's the 4th's kid. How is that even possible? I mean he was the dead last in the academy. Was he just pretending to be a loser?" Kiba continued, not realizing that he had bent the fork in his hand.

"Oh boy. Listen kiba. Everyone has different talents, Naruto's just happens to be his father's jutsu. And from what I've heard, it took him a year. That's pretty impressive, to say the least. Anyway, I doubt he was faking his stupidity. You said it yourself back in the academy, 'he tries and tries but he just can't do anything right'. Isn't that what you said?" Tsume asked, once she told him her thoughts.

"Then what about Hinata? He was clueless to her feelings about him, and _he_ asked _her_ out. How did that happen?!"

*Sigh* "Hiashi told us the story he got from Hinata, before she left with Lord Jiraiya. She had found out Naruto's secret jutsu back when they were still in the academy. She asked him about it, and Naruto trusted her to keep his jutsu a secret. They then started getting closer as friend, despite Hinata's shyness and Naruto's naivety. Eventually, Naruto realized that he had feelings for her, and after Squad 7's mission to Wave, he asked her out. But due to his reputation with the villagers, they had to keep it a secret. It's understandable when you think about it." Tsume replied.

"I guess you're right. But still, with that jutsu the village would probably be safer than over." Said Kiba.

"I wouldn't think so." Said Hana.

"Huh? What do you mean, sis?"

"If any of the villages we're hostile with found out we have someone else that can use the 4th's _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_, they'd probably send assassins after him and we'd most likely end up going to war. But, it could also mean that they'd stay away due to fear. It's really impossible to say. Now they either want him on their side, or dead so thay can try and steal the jutsu." Hana explained.

"Ok. Then what about him being the 4th's kid? Is that really true?" Kiba asked, earning a shrug from Hana.

"Yea, it's true. I'm actually surprised I missed the resemblance, since I've been on more that a few mission with the guy, before he became Hokage. And even though Naruto looks like his dad, he's got his mom's personality." Tsume answered.

"How do you figure, mom?"

"Heh. Kid's just as hot-headed as his mother. The 'Hot-Blooded Habenaro', Kushina Uzumaki. Still can't believe I missed it."

"So what're we gonna do about, Naruto?"

"Nothing we really can do. He can escape from anyone easily. Or he can defeat anyone, just as easily."

_"Great. No way I can beat him now. *Sigh* Oh well, I'll just have to train harder. And not just to beat Naruto, but Sasuke too." _Kiba thought.

* * *

-Aburame-

Shibi had told the present members of the Aburame clan members, about Naruto. Some had question about whether or not it was true. After assuring them that it was confirmed by Jiraiya and Tsunade of the 'Legendary Sannin'. Since the Aburame tended to look at logic, they thought about the resemblance. and thought that they're likely telling the truth.

Shino didn't look too surprised on the outside, but on the inside he was definitely shocked. Like the others of his clan, he thought back to the photos he's seen on the 4th Hokage, and realized that the resemblance was uncanny. Shino knew that he wouldn't be able to match Naruto, but that didn't mean he was going slack off in his training. He was at least going to be able to track him.

Then there was Sasuke. He didn't get to go on the retrieval mission with to go after him, and that ended in failure with out much of a fight. With Naruto gone, there was no one from their age group that could keep him here. And with the current state of the village, the Jounin may end up being too busy to go after Sasuke. So therefore, he'd have to up his training.

* * *

-Danzo-

Danzo sat in his office, and read the report once he received earlier today for probably the third time. Earlier this week, one of the teams he sent out had confirmed that Naruto had gone south into the Land of Waves. At the news, he had recalled all his teams and sent one of them to assist the team in Wave. Today, he was informed that Naruto had taken a trip to the Land of Water.

That's what confused him. Why did Naruto go to the Land of Water? What was there for him. He needed answers. He had already ordered them to continue with their mission. Danzo put the mission report away, and got up. He was going to do some research on Naruto's past mission, maybe their was an answer in the mission report to the Land of Waves. And he knew just where to find it. The Hokage's office.

* * *

That's chapter 2. Just a few more chapters. I know that Danzo isn't a clan, but he's kinda important. Other stories that I've read so far, they always say the he ordered this, and it comes out of nowhere. Not saying I have a problem with it, I don't mind to be honest. But I thought I'd just change that up a bit. Anyway, see what happens next chapter. Thank you and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mizuki and Orochimaru**

In the depths of the Hidden Leaf's Strict Correctional Facility, a man named Mizuki had just finished a successful prison riot. The riot had taken over the entire prison. Even the back-up from Asuma and Kurenai couldn't help tip the balance in the guards' favor. "Now everyone listen!" Mizuki yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "We have taken the prison! Now it's time to take our freedom! Let's get out of here and go our separate ways!" Mizuki yelled, earning cheers from the others.

As everyone was leaving through the gate, Mizuki pulled two very large men. "Fujin, Raijin. I'll need your help. In return, Lord Orochimaru will give you all the gourmet food you can eat." Said Mizuki, with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Gourmet food?!" Asked fujin and Raijin, simultaneously. Mizuki just nodded. Mizuki had bulked up quite a bit since being incarcerated. Buthe still retained

"What do you need help with, big bro?" Asked Fujin.

"First we'll go to a certain woman's house, then we'll take care of the Nine-tails. Once that's finished, we'll head to Orochimaru's." Mizuki answered, as he began walking toward the Leaf Village.

"Will there be good food there?" Raijin asked.

Stopping, Mizuki turned his head towards Raijin. "Well of course there will be. Trust me, the food will be good." Mizuki said, before taking off towards the Leaf Village.

"Let's go, Raijin."

"Ok, Fujin.

* * *

-Leaf Outskirts-

Tsubaki had just finished serving some lunch to Mizuki, Fujin and Raijin. "Now, Tsubaki." Said Mizuki, gaining Tsubaki's full attention. "Where can I find the Nine-tails brat?"

"Why do you want to know about him, Mizuki?" Tsubaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To get back at him for having me thrown in that damned prison! Once I'm done with him, I'll go to Orochimaru. Once I've joined up with him, he'll share his power with me! And then this village will be mine! Hahahaha!" Mizuki clamed.

"NO!" Tsubaki yelled, grabbing onto Mizuki. "No Mizuki, don't! Forget about revenge on Naruto and going to Orochimaru! Orochimaru is pure evil, and Naruto has saved this village! He even kept the last Uchiha from leaving the village! And he was banished because of it! Please don..." Tsubaki pleaded, only to be interrupted before she could finish.

"What?! What do you mean 'banished'?! What happened to that brat?!" Mizuki yelled, angry at what he had just heard.

Sinking to her knees, Tsubaki explained what had happened to Naruto after he brought Sasuke back to the village. She even told him about his heritage, since there wasn't a law that forbid the mention of it. By the end of her explaination, Mizuki had a half smirk.

"I see. Well, it's unfortunate that I can't get my revenge on the Nine-tails yet. But, I cant still get power from Orochimaru. Hahahaha!" Said Mizuki, already planning on how he'll get his revenge on Naruto.

Tsubaki had once again began pleading for Mizuki to forget about Orochimaru and revenge. But, her pleading fell on deaf ears as she was knocked unconscious by Mizuki.

"Fujin, Raijin. Let's go. We're going to Orochimaru's now." Mizuki ordered.

"Ok, big bro. Let's go Raijin." Fujin replied.

"Ok, big bro Fujin." With that, Mizuki and co. left in order to go to Orochimaru.

* * *

-Leaf Hospital-

"I see. That's a problem. Mizuki has always been clever. But, to gather all the prisoners together to riot against all the guards. It's unheard of." Said Tsunade, after she heard what had happened to the two shinobi she sent to the prison.. Tsunade had treated both Kurenai and Asuma.

"We're sorry we couldn't contain them, Lady Tsunade." Said Kurenai.

*Sigh* "Don't worry about it. You two were heavily out numbered. I would've sent more if we had the resources, but unfortunately we don't. Anyway, I've already went out orders for everyone to begin rounding up the escapees. For now, you two can just rest up until you've completely healed. We'll take care of the rest." Tsunade ordered, as she left the room.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Hnhnhnhn. Good job, you two. Now, let's get going before anymore show up." Mizuki ordered, as he leapt away into the trees followed by Fujin and Raijin. The three had been tracked down by Shizune and three fellow Leaf ninja. Mizuki ordered them to take them out, while he himself just sat nearby. He kept his guard up in case he was attacked, but that was all he did.

* * *

-One week later-

-Hokage's Office-

Tsunade had a headache. Her apprentice, Shizune, was injured alongside three fellow Jounin. It turned out that Mizuki was accompanied by Fujin and Raijin. Mizuki's intelligence alongside Fujin and Raijin's strength, and you had something to worry about. Not only that, but it's believed that Mizuki had broken into the Nara Clan's medical lab and stole various items. Tsunade double checked the ingredients, and realized that it was an experimental drug to enhance one's physical ablilities. Basically a type of a permanent steroid.

After Shizune's encounter with Mizuki, they had attempted to track Mizuki. But, unfortunately it had rained that night. The rain prevented the Inuzuka Clan from tracking Mizuki's trail. They did however, manage to find the general direction they were going. They believe that he might be headed for the Land of Rice. But that might be a diversion.

*Sigh*

"Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, placing a cup of tea down in front of her mentor.

"It's this Mizuki business. It's giving me a headache." Tsunade replied, massaging her temples.

"I see. If it weren't for Fujin and Raijin, we may have been able to bring him in." Said Shizune, as she hung her head at the thought of the defeat she and her team suffered.

"Don't worry Shizune, I doubt Orochimaru has much use for him. He's more likely to be a test subject."

"What makes you say that?" Shizune asked.

"The ingredients he stole were for a type of permanent steroid. The drug was mostly a test phase for the Curse Mark. If Mizuki ends up using it, then he'll end up not being able to use chakra. Assuming that those may be the most likely results." Tsunade answered, he voice sounding like she was sure that would be the outcome.

"But couldn't Orochimaru fix that somehow, or have Kabuto do it?"

"Hmm. It's a possibility, but Orochimaru may just use him to do some dirty work and then discard him like all his other failed experiments." Tsunade replied, hoping that she was right and he wouldn't make Mizuki stronger.

* * *

-A week later w/ Orochimaru-

Orochimaru had heard of the prison break in the Leaf Village. Upon hearing that Mizuki had planned the escape and was the only one, along with Fujin and Raijin, to escape recapture, he sent Kabuto to go bring them to him. Kabuto had asked why he wanted them, and Orochimaru just told him the Mizuki was most likely looking for him. Accepting the answer, Kabuto went in search of Mizuki. Now, before him kneeled the three ninja he had sent Kabuto to retrieve.

"Kukuku. Welcome Mizuki. I'm surprised that you managed to escape from the prison. Now, what could you possibly want from me? Kukuku." Asked Orochimaru, already knowing the answer.

It was of course Mizuki who answered. "Lord Orochimaru. I've come to you in search of gaining power, in order to get my revenge on the Nine-tails for getting me thrown in prison. Fujin and Raijin will pledge their loyaly as well, my lord."

Orochimaru seemed to consider the pros and cons of using these three. Of course he had already considered them, he was just doing this for show. "Hmm. Kabuto, take Fujin and Raijin, and get them a nice gourmet dinner." Orochimaru ordered.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Orochimaru? I mean, can you really trust them?" Kabuto whispered, unsure of Orochimaru's decision.

Whispering back, Orochimaru replied. "Fujin and Raijin will do anything we ask, so long as we reward them with food. As for mizuki, he just wants power. It shouldn't be too difficult to handle him. Now go, give them a nice dinner."

Straightening up, Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he replied. "Very well, my lord." Turning to the two larger men, Kabuto said. "Follow me you two. Just have a little patience and you can have as much as you want." Little did Kabuto know that he'll regret those words.

Once Kabuto left the room the the two 'Idiot Brothers', Orochimaru spoke. "Now, Mizuki. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you'll follow everyone of my orders?"

"I shall prove my loyalty, Lord Orochimaru. And also, I have followed you orders once before." MIzuki replied, as he pulled up the sleeve on his right arm. A strange looking tattoo was there. Orochimaru recognized it well, for it was he who gave it to him during a brief encounter years ago. "I went to the cave and drank the potion that the ingredients made. I just haven't had a chance to use the power that you've gifted me with yet. I swear to you, that I'll do anything you wish me to do. All I ask is, that I get my revenge on the Nine-tails brat."

"Kuku. Very well. Kabuto and I will increase your power even further tomorrow." Said Orochimaru, with a sinister smile on his face.

Mizuki showed a smile similar to Orochimaru's. If only he knew what he would have to go through.

* * *

-Danzo-

Danzo had read the report from Squad 7's mission to the Land of Waves. It turns out that they had let an enemy ninja survive. The name of that ninja was Haku, and Ice Style user. It stated that he left to go help the rebellion against the 4th MizuKage.

Danzo had already received information that the 4th Mizukage has fallen, so that meant looking for this Haku would be a dead end. But there was a chance that Naruto would find him. He just hoped his ninja found Naruto, before he left the Land of Water.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter. I know it wasn't very exciting, but without anyone listening in on Tsunade speaking in her office, no one can really try and track Mizuki down before he could get to Orochimaru. Also, someone reviewed and said that Danzo is in a clan. I'm aware of that. I said that _Danzo _ isn't a clan, not that he's not part of a plan. I guess I should have been a little more clear. Anyway, thank you to that reviewer. And thank you all for reading up to this point. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage``**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Karin**

-Flashback-

Karin had left the Southern Hideout, in search of one of the 'Sound Ninja Four'. Leaving the hideout, was technically disobeying Orochimaru's orders. But, she never had any trouble with any of the inmates.

The reason for her search was because she found something interesting in one of their blood work. The 'Sound Ninja Four' had a mission a while back, and they all had some moderate injuries that needed taken care of. Since their mission brought them far from Orochimaru's base, they had to come to the Southern Hideout for treatment.

Reluctant at first to treat them, Karin feared what Orochimaru might do if she refuses to treat his personal bodyguards. After healing them with medical ninjutsu, she took some of their blood to examine it. Just in case she missed something. At least that's the excuse she gave them. The reason she wanted their blood was because she suspected something. She needed their blood to cover her tracks.

Now, she was going through the forest about ten miles from the Final Valley. She was currently tracking a feint chakra signature that was still dropping. Two other chakra signatures had just left from they area, confident that they had eliminated their opponent.

She quickly made it to her target, and forced her to take a bite from her forearm. She called this her _'Heal Bite'_, and she only healed her target enough to let her survive her fatal injuries. She'd take care of the rest once she got back to the hideout.

-Flashback End-

Her travel back to the hideout was exhausting to say the least, but if she got what she wanted out of it, then it would be worth it. Her mind drifted back to the Chunnin Exams, when she met Naruto. Causing her to think of why she had disobeyed Orochimaru in the first place.

-Flashback-

Orochimaru had come to see how things were going in the Southern Hideout. And as usual, she had very little to report. This didn't seem to bother Orochimaru however, since he preferred it this way. After all, he also came to experiment on some of the prisoners.

It was dark and late at night. Karin had just finished assisting Kabuto and Orochimaru with their experiments. Truth be told, it made her sick to her stomach to do this to a human being. At least when they were breathing it did, she didn't have much problem of performing an autopsy. But performing experiments on people while they weren't even sedated, was just sickening.

She had just walked out of the room and was about to get ready for bed but, before she went to far she heard Kabuto begin to say something. Heading back silently towards the door, she listened in.

"It's a shame that this experiment died tonight. He had shown some potential results thus far. Personally I blame Karin on this, since she failed to keep him alive." Said Kabuto. Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, _he _was blaming _her _for the death of _their_ experiment?

_"What a bastard! Surely Lord Orochimaru will stick up for me on this, right?"_ Karin thought.

"Kuku. Now now, Kabuto. It is what it is. It's not completely her fault. After all, we've been experimenting on him all day. It's actually a surprise that he lasted as long as he did, even with the constant medical treatment given to him today." Orochimaru replied.

_"I knew it."_

"But still, I would expect more from a member of the Uzumaki Clan." Kabuto began.

_"What?! That Naruto kid was right?!" _Karin couldn't believe what she had just heard, she had doubted what Naruto had told her back then. But, it turns out that he was right all along.

"I mean, Uzumaki are known for their Sealing jutsu and longevity in life. Which is probably from their regenerative powers, which surpass even mine. As much as I hate to admit that." Kabuto finished.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. But Karin is still a valuable asset of ours. It's a shame she hasn't managed to use some other of her abilities she's inherited from the Uzumaki Clan." Said Orochimaru.

"Other abilities? What do you mean?" Kabuto asked. Little did he know, Karin was asking herself the same thing.

"Kukukuku. Don't worry about it, Kabuto." Orochimaru replied, as he just looked of to a candle that over on a nearby table.

Kabuto knew that this was Orochimaru's way of ending a conversation.

Karin decided to head to her room quietly. She was confident that they hadn't picked up on her presence outside the door. _"So, Naruto was right. I am of the Uzumaki Clan. And Lo... Orochimaru kept it from me. And what did he mean 'other of her abilities she's inherited from the Uzumaki Clan'? *Sigh* It seems the only way I'm going to get any answers would be to betray Orochimaru. But, how am I going to find Naruto? Hmm. Maybe, the answer lies within that weird tag Naruto gave me. I just wish he told me how to use it."_ Karin thought, as she made it back to her room.

-Flashback End-

Karin had since that day acted as if she were still completely loyal to Orochimaru, by still referring to him as 'Lord Orochimaru'. But she suspected that Orochimaru had some suspicion that something about her changed. She had also hoped that that night was just a dream but, she knew that it wasn't.

It's been a couple months since she saved this member of the 'Sound Ninja Four', she had let her heal slowly in order to keep her away from going back to Orochimaru. In fact Karin believed now may be the best time to leave with her , hopefully, new companion.

Karin went over to her and awoke her from her medical induced coma. Karin believed that it would be best to let her finish healing naturally. Now it was time to wake her up, and convince her to join her and their cousin.

"Hn... Ugh. What the hell? Where the fuck am I?"

"Welcome back, Tayuya." Said Karin, as she adjusted her glasses.

Tayuya shot up, instantly regretting it as a wave of dizziness came over her. "Ugh. What the fuck am I doing here?! And where is that shadow loving jackass and that blonde fan waving bitch?!" Tayuya half asked, half yelled. Tayuya then realized that she wasn't dressed, so she pulled up the blanket she had to cover her self up.

"In order. You're here because I saved your life. As for the two that you just mentioned, most likely back at their home village." Karin replied.

Tayuya seemed upset at the news, but she let it pass over. "Where's Lord Orochimaru?" Tayuya asked, in a semi calm voice.

"Not here. He thinks you're dead. And I doubt he really cares."

"And how would you know?! Huh?!" Tayuya yelled, giving Karin a hard glare.

"He kept my heritage from me. And I can prove that he's probably done the same to you. Whether he may or may not know it. But he did." Karin answered, as she turned towards her desk and grabbed a file.

"What the fuck do you mean with that?"

Karin just handed her the file. Tayuya looked through it and looked shocked at what she was reading. "Is this real?" Tayuya asked through gritted teeth.

Adjusting her glassed again, Karin replied. "Yes. We are distant cousins, by a few generations at least."

"How? How did you manage to prove this?!" Tayuya yelled.

"That time when you and the other 'Sound Ninja Four' came here for medical treatment."

"You mean when you took our blood?" Tayuya asked, putting the pieces together.

"That's right. I took it from the others as well, so as to easier hide my suspicion." Karin replied.

"So, that means we're cousins. To say the least right?" Tayuya asked. Her lower lip was quivering, and a tear slid down the left side of her face. She inwards cursed herself for showing such weakness.

"Yes. And we have another out there, that I know of at least."

"How could you know that?"

"Because he saved my life during the second phase of the Chunnin Exams. And from what I've heard, he's left the Leaf Village."

Tayuya's eyes shot open even further. "Wait! We have another cousin in the Leaf Village?! The village we were recently involved in attacking?!" Tayuya's head practically almost snapped off, as she turned towards Karin.

"He left the village. But yea, he was a part of that village. He already knows about my allegiance with Orochimaru. Though since he knew of my heritage and kept it secret from me. So in short, my faith in Orochimaru is gone."

"You know he'll kill you if he finds out you said that." Tayuya said, giving her another glare.

"And for all we know, he's done the same with you. He knew that I'm a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, and I've already proven that we're related. And I know that our other cousin would gladly take us in." Said Karin, adjusting her glasses as she took the file and placed it back on her desk.

"You expect me to betray Lord Orochimaru?! And join some piss ass punk from the Leaf?! Former or not!" Tayuya yelled.

"I don't expect you to. I hope you do. Orochimaru thinks you're dead, and he couldn't care less. He doesn't care about anyone, except himself and obtaining ninjutsu."

Tayuya thought it over in her head. Everything she's been through up till this point seemed to point in what Karin was saying, is true. She wished she could deny it, but then she remembered her last mission. The mission that brought her in her current situation. She remembered the threat Kimimaro had given her, and the reason for her mission. "The Sharingan. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan, we risked our lives to get him that Uchiha brat. What happened to that mission, anyway?"

*Sigh* "It failed. Our cousin beat him, despite his Stage two Curse Mark. He beat him, and brought him back to the Leaf Village. Your mission failed. Everyone from the 'Sound Ninja Five' died, except you. Because of me. I disobeyed orders and left here, to save you. And I hoped that you'd join me, in reuniting with our cousin. And be a family."

"And how do you expect we find him, huh?! You said he left the Leaf Village! Which means he could be anywhere, for all we fuckin' know! And the only ones to follow us from the Leaf Village are two Leaf Chunnin and some punk Genin! So which one was our so called 'cousin'?!" Tayuya yelled.

"The one that had blonde spiky hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He said his name is Naruto." Karin answered.

"That dumb looking Chunnin brat?! How'd he manage to beat the Uchiha, with a stage two Curse Mark?!"

"The _'__Flying Raijin Jutsu'_." It was a simple answer but, the look on Tayuya's face looked like a doll that just keeps staring.

"You mean as in the 4th Hokage's jutsu?" Tayuya asked, not believing what she heard.

"Yea. That's exactly what I mean. Word of this has spread throughout the ninja world. Our cousin Naruto, is the son of the 4th Hokage. And he managed to master the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_, all on his own." Said Karin.

"Well if that's the fucking case, then how the hell do you expect to find him? He could be anywhere." Tayuya asked, suspiciously.

Karin just went to her desk and grabbed the tag that Naruto had given her. "This is a tag that he gave me. Even thought he didn't tell me how to use it, I'm sure it's meant to help him find us." Karin replied, holding the tag out for Tayuya to see.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! LORD OROCHIMARU WILL KILL US IF WE BETRAY HIM! EVEN IF THAT LITTLE SPIT FUCK CAN USE THE FUCKING _'_FLYING_ RAIJIN JUTSU'_, WHEN WE DON'T HAVE A WAY TO PROTECT OURSELVES!" Tayuya yelled, as loud as she possibly could. She then grabbed the tag, crumpled it up and threw it off into a corner.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Asked Karin, yelling at Tayuya for what she did.

"He didn't even bother telling you how to fucking use the tag, so he obviously doesn't give a damn what happens to you! Do you really want to betray Lord Orochimaru?!" Tayuya yelled.

"Oh. That's my bad. I forgot to tell her that she just needed to throw it." Said Naruto, after he appeared in the corner that Tayuya had just thrown the tag.

Tayuya turned as soon as she heard his voice. She was shocked to say the least, she couldn't believe that the blond kid from her last mission was now in front of her. Only there were a few differences. The obvious one being his lack of his Leaf headband, the lack of his orange top and the scraps and bruises covering his face and skin. "How the fuck did you get here?!" Tayuya asked.

"Hmm. With this." Naruto replied, holding up the tag she just threw with two fingers. "The seal on this tag is the seal for the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_"

"Hey, Naruto." Karin greeted.

"Huh? Oh hey, Karin. How ya doin?" Naruto asked.

"Good. Turns out you were right. Orochimaru knew about my heritage towards the Uzumaki Clan. So, I'm willing to turn my loyalies towards family. I even found another cousin. But she might remain loyal to Orochimaru." Karin replied, explaining her reasons for betraying Orochimaru.

"Really?! Another cousin? Who?" Naruto asked, acting like a small child who was told he could have a new toy.

"Umm. Her name is Tayuya, and she's right here with us." Karin replied, as she almost slapped a hand over her face.

Naruto looked at Tayuya curiously. "Aaaah! She was one of those ninja that was guarding that idiot Sasuke! She's our cousin?"

"Yea, I did some blood work that proves it."

"But her hair is a different shade of red than yours." Naruto said.

"What's that got to do with anything, scum?!" Tayuya yelled.

"It's just genetics. The colors of her parent's hair probably just combined a little to cause the new shade of red. Besides, you inherited your blond hair from your dad. Right?" Karin asked, once she finished explaining everything to Naruto. She hoped.

"Yea, that's right. Hmm. So, are you gonna come with us? Or are you gonna stay with that stupid snake bastard?" Naruto asked.

"How dare you insult Lord Orochimaru, you scum?! Even if you claim to be my cousins, Lord Orochimaru has done more for me than anyone else! So, where the hell is the rest of the Uzumaki Clan, huh?! Seems like it's a bunch of crap to me!" Tayuya yelled.

"Oh. Well I can't say much about Orochimaru. But, the Uzumaki clan has spread out since the Hidden Whirlpool Village was destroyed. So, I can't really tell you where they are. But, what about your parents?" Naruto asked.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK THEY ARE! OROCHIMARU SAVED ME FROM A LIFE OF HELL! A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT IT!" Tayuya yelled, she was about to continue before she was interrupted.

"My parents died the night I was born! The people of the Leaf all hated me, for something that wasn't my fault! People called me a demon, all because my dad seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside me! I was even lied to about who my parents were, until I found out myself!"

Tayuya lowered her head, once Naruto was finished.

"You're not the only one with a tough life. Karin's home was destroyed when she was a kid, and she was the only survivor. I've been an outcast for something I had no control over. We all know what it's like to have a shitty life, but we can change that by sticking together. What do you say?" Naruto asked, extending his hand toward Tayuya.

Tayuya gritted her teeth. _"Are they insane? They expect me to betray Lord Orochimaru?" _Tayuya thought. "I attacked your former village, you blonde shit. What makes you think you can trust me? I even made sure that no one could help that old man, that Lord Orochimaru killed." Tayuya asked.

That struck a cord with Naruto, causing him to bring his hand back down to his side. He had heard that the 3rd Hokage was trapped inside a barrier. Now, in front of him sat one of the ones who held up the barrier. "Karin."

"Yea?"

"What's the status on the other three of the ones who held up the barrier?" Naruto asked.

"They, like Tayuya, were part of the 'Sound Ninja Four'. They were the ones that helped escort Sasuke to the Hidden Sound Village. Tayuya is the only survivor of that mission. And that's only because of me." Karin replied, adjusting her glasses.

"I see." Naruto then went into a deep thought. _"What would you do, old man?"_ Naruto asked himself. After about five minutes of thinking, Naruto decided to speak up. "Karin. Has she been here the whole time since that mission with Sasuke?"

"Yea. Why?" Karin replied.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked, turning towards Tayuya.

"Huh?" Tayuya asked, as she looked up at Naruto.

"What do you want to do? Come with us, or stay and risk facing Orochimaru after a failed mission?" Naruto asked again, more specifically this time.

Tayuya went wide eyed at the question. _"Shit! That's right. Orochimaru hates a failed mission, especially after this last one. We failed to bring back that Uchiha brat. And Kimimaro said that he was supposed to be Orochimaru's next vessel. Damn it!" _Tayuya thought.

_"Hmm. He's got a point. Staying with Orochimaru means certain death, but with us she had a chance to live."_ Karin thought.

Naruto just waited patiently.

"So, despite what I did to help Orochimaru with the 3rd Hokage's death, you're still willing to accept me?" Tayuya asked.

"At first I tried to think of what the old man would do if he were in my position, but I've no idea what he would think. Anyway, even though I know what you did. I think I can still trust you."

"What?!" Tayuya yelled, as her head snapped towards him. Naruto and Karin could've sworn that her neck should've broke.

"Well, you're my cousin. So, I'd rather not have you killed by Orochimaru. Even though you helped him kill the old man, you were just following orders. So as far as I'm concerned, you were just following orders." Said Naruto, bringing his hand back out toward Tayuya.

Tayuya just sat there shocked. But at the same time she was weighing her options. After a short while, she made her decision. *Sigh* Tayuya got up with the blanket wrapped around herself, since she was unclothed the entire time. "I'm not entirely sure if I can trust you, but I'd rather live as long as I can. No doubt Orochimaru would kill me for failing my mission, especially since I've been gone so long. So, I guess I'm in." Said Tayuya, as she shook Naruto's hand.

"Good. Then we can get going. I already released the prisoners from this place, since I had already intended to leave with Naruto. And Tayuya, your clothes are over there. Clean and ready to go." Said Karin, as she prepared herself to leave.

"Good. I didn't want to go anywhere like this." Tayuya said, as she grabbed her clothes and went to change. Once she was ready, she came back in. "So, where the hell are we going?" Tayuya asked.

"Just grab onto my shoulder, and I'll take you two to where we're going." Naruto replied. Karin and Tayuya both grabbed hold of each of Naruto's shoulders. "Alright, let's go. _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_"

* * *

-Hidden Whirlpool-

Naruto, Karin and Tayuya appeared in the construction of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Their appearance has gotten the attention of everyone around them. Breaking off from the other two, Naruto stepped forward, turned around and spread his arms yelling. "Welcome, to our new home! The Hidden Whirlpool Village!"


	5. Chapter 5

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage``**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sasuke**

It has been eight months, since Naruto brought back Sasuke. It took him a month in a half for him to recover, and then he was tried for his crimes and sentenced to six months in prison. He had been released two weeks ago, and he had it rough. He actually wished that he never left the village. The villagers have given him looks of disappointment. He wasn't used to such looks, so it made him uncomfortable. And although he wish that he never left, he also had hoped that he had just managed to cross the border instead of fighting Naruto.

But the more he thought about it, the more he doubted that that was going to happen. Naruto had still caught up to him. Naruto had still jumped on him and hit him. It didn't matter whether or not he fought Naruto off of him or not, Naruto had still placed that seal on him. He had heard the his escort have been confirmed dead, so the only one he could blame was himself.

His selfish lust for power had caused him to leave the village. And although he had been given incredible power by Orochimaru, it just wasn't enough to beat Naruto. Sasuke knew that he messed up, but he also knew that without the 4th Hokage's jutsu, Naruto would not have been able to beat him. But, the only thing that mattered was that he lost. He lost because of his arrogance. Plain and simple.

Now that he was out of prison, which he was glad, he could tell that he was being constantly being watched by ANBU. Which annoyed him, but it was part of his probation. Which was another thing that annoyed him. He wouldn't be able to participate in the 'Chunnin Exams' until it was over. So the next one he could attend, would be a little over a year from now.

Sasuke was currently headed towards Training Ground 7. He was to meet up with the remaining members of Squad 7. Namely Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke was the first to arrive for training. This would be the first time that he met up with any of the comrades in his age group, or his sensei for that matter.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi, who for once was early for training. "It's been a while, Kakashi-sensei. You're on time for once." Said Sasuke, as he greeted his sensei.

"Well, since one of my students decided to try and go rogue, I thought I'd take my job an sensei a bit seriously." Kakashi relied. His voice sounded as though he promised to beat some sense into Sasuke himself.

Sasuke suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei! Morning Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura, as she came running on to the training field waving her hand.

Sasuke looked up, seeing Sakura running onto the field.

Sakura came to a stop as she got up to where they were standing. "You're here early, sensei." Said Sakura.

"Oh. I just decided to take my job more seriously. That's all." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, ok. And how have you been Sasuke? I mean, since you got out." Sakura asked.

"Hn. It's been ok." Sasuke replied. "How's Naruto?" Sasuke wasn't expecting the reaction he got from Sakura, who just looked at the ground. The only news from the retrieval mission that he's heard, is that his escorts were dead and his retrievers had suffered and survived their injuries. Some more serious than others.

It was Kakashi who answered. "Naruto was removed from the Shinobi program."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

"The Leaf Elders believed Naruto had progressed in strength too much too soon. As a result Naruto lost his ninja status, and he left the village." Said Sakura, looking Sasuke in the eye. Letting him know, that he was partially to blame. Even though she still loved Sasuke, she wanted to get her point across.

"He beat you with the 4th Hokage's jutsu, but he refused to tell them about it. Now that he's left the village, Lady Tsunade had no choice but to reveal Naruto's jutsu to the village. And place a 'Capture on Sight' order on Naruto. Not that it matters, because of said jutsu. As for how he's doing, no one really knows at the moment. And that's not all. Naruto's status as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And that he's the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red-Hot Habenero, and Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. Who was also my sensei." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. _"Naruto left because the Village Elders were so stupid?! The news of the Nine-tails in Naruto is crazy. But he never used that power against me. It explains what happened in the Forest of Death, but that's it. *Sigh* I never would've thought that he's the 4th Hokage's son. A dead-last like him? It doesn't make sense. Why did this all happen?!" _Sasuke thought, as he stood there wide-eyed.

"Why did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the Elders are fucking idiots! That's why!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, that's enough talk for now. Let's get to training. Oh, and Sasuke." Said Kakashi, getting their attention. "As long as you're a part of this village, you will NOT use the power of the Curse Mark. If Naruto can become strong without the Nine-tails, you can become stronger without the Curse Mark." Kakashi ordered, earning a hesitant nod from Sasuke.

"Good. We're sparing today, right sensei?" Sakura asked, as she pulled a pair of gloves on her hands.

"Yes. And to help knock some sense into Sasuke, he's not allowed to use his Sharingan." Kakashi replied, with an eye smile. Earning a slightly shocked look from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't argue, and the look in Sakura's eyes almost scared him. The look promised pain, like he's never experienced.

* * *

-Later that night-

Sasuke was on his bed, and he was in pain. Although he had managed to beat Sakura in their spar, but only just. He had no idea that Sakura was that strong. Until he had learned that she became Tsunade's apprentice. So not only was she learning medical ninjutsu, but Tsunade's insane strength as well.

Sasuke was currently thinking about the news he had heard today. Naruto left the village, because of the Elder's worthless paranoia. Since he's been in prison, Sasuke had wanted to fight Naruto again. Mostly for his own selfish gain, in order to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. But the longer he was in prison, the more time he had to think. He realized that he might not have killed Naruto, not wanting to stoop to Itachi's level to obtain more power.

Since the training ended earlier, Sasuke seemed to want to bring Naruto back to the Village. He didn't know entirely why, but he knew some of the reason why. he wanted to prove to himself that he could beat Naruto, despite Naruto's jutsu. Thinking of which, something came to Sasuke's mind. _'I can place a seal on anything and _anyone. _The seal only appears where I placed it, and _only_ when it's about to be put to use. At first I was inexperienced, so the seal was only temporary. But now, the seal is permanent.'_

"The seal is permanent, huh?" Said Sasuke, as he looked at his hand. His hand was plain, which wasn't surprising since Naruto said it only appears when it's being put to use.

"Uuaaaaah!" Sasuke yelled, as he sat up. _"How can I mean Naruto, if he had this seal on my hand." _Sasuke thought, knowing that this seal puts Naruto at the immediate advantage. Sasuke decided to get rid of the seal. So he grabbed his kunai, and brought it down to his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

-Danzo-

Danzo was reading the latest report, that he reviewed. His ninja, that he sent to the Land of Water, had yet to find any trace of Naruto. Danzo was getting frustrated.

"Lord Danzo." Said a 'ROOT' ANBU, who suddenly appeared kneeling before Danzo.

"Yes, what is it?" Danzo asked.

"A new report has just arrived." The masked ninja replied, placing the scroll on Danzo's desk.

"Very well. You're dismissed." Said Danzo. Once the ninja was gone, Danzo opened and read the scroll. His eye widened slightly as he read what was written of the scroll.

"Team 2!" Danzo called. A squad of four more 'ROOT' ANBU appeared in a kneeling position. "You will head to the Land of Water and meet up with Team 4. Once that's done, you will all head to the former Land of Eddies. I believe that Naruto Uzumaki may be there. Once there, you are to report your findings immediately. Should Naruto Uzumaki be there, you are to capture him discreetly." Danzo ordered.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." Replied the team, before disappearing.

_"The child is clever. The clan names on this scroll are the same as the ones from the once great Hidden Whirlpool Village. It seems he's planning on rebuilding that village. But the question is, 'why'?" _Danzo thought.

* * *

Well that's chapter 5. I hope you've like these short stories so far. Anyway, I only have one chapter left two write. After that there will be a time skip, and Hinata will return to the Hidden Leaf. I hope you won't mind my next chapter, as it might make people a little irritated. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hinata and Hikari Akatatsu**

-Hinata-

It was late at night, and Hinata was exhausted. She was currently lying in bed, thinking about whatever came to mind. Mostly Naruto. She really cared about Naruto, and hoped that he was safe. She knew that he had Haku with him, but with everyone after him she was worried that he alone would be enough to protect 'him.

Despite her worry, she couldn't help but think of what her mother may think of him. She told Naruto that she had gone out on a mission, and went missing. Eventually she was declared KIA however, her body was never recovered. Within the cemetery, stood and empty grave marker with her mother's name on it. Her name was also engraved on the 'Memorial Stone'.

_"I'm sure you would like him mother. He's sweet, kind, brave, cute, and overall a wonderful person."_ Hinata thought, as a tear left her eye. _"I miss you, so much."_

* * *

-Naruto (Twelve Hours Earlier)-

Naruto was currently training with Natsu of the Chikara Clan, and Yusako of the Kudo Clan. The Kudo Clan are highly intelligent, and specialize in reading body language and using Genjutsu. Yusako was a middle-aged man in his mid thirties. He had short black hair, a mustache and wore glasses.

Naruto's training was rough, to say the least. He told them that he didn't want to rely the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_, and asked for their help in training him. They agreed, but wouldn't train him in their clan techniques. He of course agreed without hesitation. But his training did consist of them using their techniques. And though the training was tough, he wasn't complaining since he was being trained by the strongest members of the clans.

His was making progress with his training from the Chikara Clan, but not with the Kudo Clan's Genjutsu. It turned out that Genjutsu was Naruto's biggest obstacle. So, Yusako taught him how he could break out of a Genjutsu. He taught him the most basic way, but told him that it's not always enough. Naruto's Genjutsu training consisted of breaking various types and levels of genjutsu. Unfortunately, Naruto was having a difficult time breaking through most of even the lower ranked Genjutsu.

Naruto had been training since dawn, and Yusaku decided to call for a break. Releasing the Genjutsu on Naruto, Yuasku said. "Alright Naruto, time for a break."

*SIGH* "Thank you. Man, Genjutsu sucks!" Said Naruto, as he plopped down. Naruto closed his eyes, panting and trying to catch his breath. _"I wonder how Karin and Tayuya's training is going. Better than mine, I hope."_

"Are you sure it's Genjutsu that sucks, and not just your skill at breaking it? Hnhn." Yusaku asked, rhetorically.

"Ugh." Was Naruto's reply.

"Escuse me, Lord Naruto?" Asked Ran. Ran was about a year older than Naruto. She was the daughter of Kogoro and Eri Mouri, a civilian family who had lived back in the day when the village was prospering.

"I told you, it's just Naruto. I'm not into that whole formal crap." Naruto replied, with his eyes closed.

"Sorry. But, someone wanted to see the person in charge here. And you're the strongest of the three Uzumaki's here." Ran explained. Next to her stood a woman in her late twenties or early to mid thirties. She had long dark bluish black hair, and had hazel brown eyes.

Naruto opened his eye, and was shocked at what he was. Naruto stood up, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked. She was shocked that everyone had such respect towards a child. She was sure that there was a reason, but she wasn't going to asked about it just yet. Also, she couldn't help but feeling that she'd seen the boy somewhere before. A long time ago, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that you look a lot like my girlfriend. And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were probably her mother. No offense." Naruto explained, as he held his hand behind his head with his toothy grin.

*Gasp* "N...none taken. My name is Hikari, Hikari Akatatsu." Said Hikari. _"Ok, now I'm really starting to believe that I know him somehow. But where? He couldn't have been in the Leaf Village, could he?" _Hikari asked herself.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, receiving a shocked look from Hikari.

_"I...it can't be! Naruto Uzumaki?! What's he doing here?! And why isn't he in the Leaf Village?!" _Hikari had no knowledge of what's been going on in the Leaf Village. Since she went missing during her last mission, she has pretty much become a hermit. Only ever going out to gather food. Other than that, she always stayed out of sight. As much as she wanted to go back to the village, she couldn't. Otherwise her family would be put in danger. Missing was her best chance to protect her family.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Naruto asked, concerned about Hikari's sudden change in behavior.

Coming out of her stupor, she suddenly changed her behavior again. "Naruto! What's your girlfriend's name?!" She all but yelled, her voice sounding full of worry.

"Uh, her name's Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Why?" Naruto asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Hikari simply just fell down to her hands and knees. _"Hinata is dating Naruto? I knew she had a crush on the boy, before I left. But, she was always so shy. I'm amazed that they're together."_

"Heeelllloooo. I asked you why you wanted to know her name." Said Naruto, slowly getting annoyed that he was still waiting for an answer.

*Sob* "I...*sob* is she *sob* okay?" Hikari asked, as she cried.

"I'll answer, but only if you answer me why you wanted to know about Hinata." Said Naruto, now curious why this woman was crying. But he didn't dare drop his guard just in case.

"I...*sob* I'm her m...mother. *Sob*" Hikari cried out.

"That's impossible! Hinata's mother dies years ago on a mission!" Naruto yelled, angry that this woman would say such a thing.

"Please! I know it's hard to believe! But I'm sure Hinata told you that my body was never found, right?" Hikari asked, looking at Naruto with tear filled eyes.

Naruto couldn't see any deceit in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if he could entirely believe her. "How can I be sure that you're not lying to me, and trying to trick me?" Naruto asked.

Hikari didn't reply. She just slowly reached her right hand towards her weapons pouch. She then pulled out a worn out photo, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto cautiously took the photo and looked at it. Naruto was stunned. It was the same photo that Hinata had once shown him. On the right side stood Hiashi while the woman, though slightly older now, stood on the left side holding a new born infant. And a little five year old Hinata stood in the middle. The entire family, except the infant Hanabi, stood with smiles.

"Ho...how? How are you still alive? Why aren't you dead? What's going on? And why haven't you returned to the Leaf Village and your family?!" Naruto asked, angry not because she was telling the truth, but that she never returned to her family.

"T...to protect...my daughter. *Sob* F...from D...Danzo! *Sob*"

"Danzo?! What the hell did he want?!" Naruto asked, through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched, angry about how Danzo may be involved in this. Hoping to get an answer, but Naruto knew that he wouldn't. At least not until she calmed down. *Sigh* "C'mon, get up. Then once you calm down, you can explain what happened. Alright?" Said Naruto, extending his hand.

Looking up with slight shock, and tear filled eyes. Hikari nodded. "A...alright." Hikari replied, as she accepted Naruto's hand.

Once Naruto had helped her up, they went somewhere near the outskirts of the construction and on top of one of the houses. Namely the roof of Naruto temporary home. Once Hikari had calmed down, Naruto asked her to explain herself. "So, what happened?"

*Sigh* It all started when about a year after Hanabi was born."

* * *

-Flashback (Hyuga Compound)-

Hikari and Hiashi were in Hiashi's office, when there was a knock on the office door. *Knock knock*

"Enter." Said Hiashi, as both he and his wife looked up at the door.

A servant from the Branch family entered the room, and then bowed before saying. "Lord Hiashi, Lady Hikari. Lord Danzo is here to see you."

_"What could he want?" _The two thought, simultaneously.

"Show him in." Hiashi ordered.

The servant nodded and left the office, allowing the elder ninja inside the office. "Greetings Lord Hiashi, Lady Hikari. How are you this fine day?" Danzo asked, trying to get on their good side. Not that he cared either way.

"We're doing well. To what do we owe the 'pleasure' of having one of our Elders to come here and visit?" Hiashi asked, already suspicious of the man.

"I'm here to take your daughter, Hinata, in order to train her as a part of _my_ 'ROOT' division." Said Danzo, getting straight to the point.

Hiashi and Hikari were shocked. They couldn't believe what they just heard. "Are you insane?! You can't just come here and take one of our children! Get the hell ou..." Hikari yelled, before she was stopped by Hiashi.

"Calm down, Hikari. Now, Danzo. My wife has a point, you can't just come here and demand one of our children." Said Hiashi, in a calm voice. _"He must be up to something. But, what is it?"_

"Hmm. You have a point. But the Hokage has consented to this." Said Danzo, gaining shocked looks from both of the present Hyuga. "I'm authorized to have one child from each clan. And so, I've decided to begin my choices with the heirs and heiresses of each Clan. I've decided to begin with the Hyuga Clan's heiress, Hinata Hyuga. This is all for the sake of the village." Danzo explained, shocking the two even more.

"That can't be!" Hikari yelled, not believing her ears.

"Actually it is. Now, if you don't mind. I'll be taking Hinata, and training her." Said Danzo, as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Hikari yelled, gaining Danzo's attention.

Danzo turned his head to look at Hikari over his shoulder. "Yes. What is it?" Danzo asked.

_"Damn it. I can't let him take Hinata. No matter what it takes, I'll protect my family!" _Hikari thought. "What if you took me instead?!" Hikari asked.

"Hikari what're you saying?!" Hiashi asked, shocked that his wife would ask such a thing.

"Tell me. Why would I want to do that?" Danzo asked, now fully turned towards them.

"Because, I'm already well trained. And Hinata could possibly die, during one of the missions she's assigned by you. Should that happen, you risk losing the Byakugan to enemy hands. Taking me would prevent that. And if you take a Branch family member, there is a chance that they could be discovered and captured. Again resulting in losing the Byakugan." Hikari explained, with a look of total determination in her eyes.

"I already have thought of precautions for those _slim_ chances. Besides, you're too attached to your emotions. I don't have the patience to knock them out of you, when training a child to not feel emotions would be so much easier." Danzo replied, earning shocked looks from Hikari and Hiashi again.

Composing herself, Hikari continued to try and convince Danzo to leave her family alone. "You have a point there. But, it would also take less time to train an adult that a child. So what's the difference between that. Besides, don't you usually preach about self sacrifice for the greater good? I'm willing to sacrifice my self for both the Leaf Village and my family. I could at least get any missions you have in mind started, instead of you having to wait for the children to mature a little bit." Said Hikari, hoping that this was enough to convince him. Because she couldn't think of anything else.

Danzo seemed to be thinking about his options. She did have a few good points. She is technically a Hyuga, it would risk the Byakugan falling into enemy hand down to 0%, she's already trained as a ninja and she could get his missions started. "Tell me. Would you follow _all_ orders given to you? And by all, I mean including the annihilation of _all _enemies of the Leaf Village. both foreign and domestic? Including children, if necessary?" Danzo asked.

_"Even children?! Is he serious?! It doesn't matter. I'll accept, but I have a back up plan ready. He won't control me or my family!" _Hikari thought. "Do I have your word that you'll never pursue someone from the Hyuga Clan, ever again?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. That seems easy enough, to promise. Very well. You have my word. I'll come get you tomorrow morning. Be ready to leave before 10 a.m." Danzo ordered, turning around and leaving the room.

"Very well." Hikari replied, with a bow.

Once Danzo was gone, Hiashi turned towards Hikari. "Are you insane, Hikari?! Do you know what you've done?!" Hiashi asked, not believing what had just happened.

Hikari stood up and looked towards Hiashi, tears overflowing in her eyes. "Yes, I do. But it was the only way to save Hinata, Hanabi and the rest of the Hyuga children. *Sob* I had to! I couldn't let him take her." Hikari answered, as she ran into Hiashi's arms, crying against his chest.

* * *

-Flashback End-

"So, I served Danzo for six months. Luckily, I never had to kill any children or innocent people. Eventually, the team I was on defeated a group of enemy ninja. It was a difficult battle, so we were all exhausted. But I took that as my chance to kill them, and fake my own death. And as a precaution, I made it look like they had taken me captive. I admit that I've done things I regret, but I don't regret why I did those things. So please understand Naruto, I did this all to protect Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga Clan. After faking my death, I took on my maiden name. In hopes of throwing off any pursuers." Said Hikari, as she finished her story.

Naruto sat next to Hikari in thought. "I guess I can believe you. For now anyway. I still need a reason to trust you." Said Naruto, as he turned his head towards Hikari.

Looking back towards Naruto. "I could say the about you, to be honest. But since _I'm_ the one that came here, I don't have much of a choice." Hikari replied, before she looked down with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Naruto asked.

Turning back to where she was originally looking, Hikari replied. "I heard that this village was being rebuilt, and I was guess I tired of living like a hermit. And I can't go back to the Leaf Village, otherwise Danzo will have me killed on sight."

"I see. So you want to be a Hidden Whirlpool Ninja then, huh?" Naruto asked, with a face of understanding.

"That's right. And since the Leaf and Whirlpool were once good allies, I thought it would be the best choice for me. Besides, life as a hermit is boring." Hikari answered.

Naruto faced forward once again, to think about his options. _"Hmm. I would normally have almost immediately accepted her, but Natsu and Yusaku told me to more patient and think things through. And her story seems straight forward. I could always give her an ultimatum. But what would I want in return." _Naruto thought.

"Naruto?" Hikari asked, interrupting Naruto's thought process.

"Hmm. What is it?" Naruto asked, turning towards Hikari.

"You said that you're dating Hinata, right?"

"Yea, but we had to keep it a secret since my reputation wasn't the best."

"I see. Do you by chance know why that is?" Hikari asked, wondering if he knew about the Nine-Tails.

Naruto faced forward once again. *Sigh* "Yea, it's because of the Nine-tails."

"I see. So you know about that then. Does Hinata know?"

This time Naruto smiled as he replied. "Yea, she knows. And she doesn't care about that. She considers me a hero for keeping the Nine-Tails at bay."

*Gasp* "Really?" Hikari asked, earning a nod from Naruto in response. "I see. That's my girl. What about the people hear? Do they know?"

"Yea, they know. Some are a little weary about the Nine-tails, but they understand the difference and don't pay much mind to it." Naruto answered.

"I see. Heh. So, why are you here instead of in the Leaf Village?" Hikari asked.

"Grrrr! You're not the only one who got screwed by Danzo!" Naruto replied.

*Gasp* "Danzo?! What did he do?" Hikari asked.

Naruto then explained his reason for leaving the village. He explained the retrieval mission for Sasuke, the reason he left was for power from Orochimaru, the 'Legal' Document signed by the 3rd Hokage, Danzo's deal and his decision to leave rather than fake his own death.

"I see. I'm sorry." Said Hikari.

"It's alright. It's like I told Hinata when I told her that I didn't know who my parents were. It wasn't your fault." Naruto replied, with a large grin on his face.

Hikari looked shocked at Naruto's response, but then smiled. "Heh. I guess you're right." Said Hikari. Hikari then asked some questions that's been she's been burning to ask. "Naruto. How is Hinata doing? How often did you go on a date? And you did treat her nicely, didn't you?" She asked, giving Naruto a stern look when she asked her last question.

Naruto put his hand behind his head. "Heheheh. We went on a date when ever we were both off from team training and missions. We used the

"Good. *Sigh* I wish I could see my daughters. But, Danzo would find out." Said Hikari, facing forward with more tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Said Naruto, with in a sing song voice and a smile on his face.

"Wh...what do you mean, 'Oh, I wouldn't say that'?" Hikari asked.

"Heheh. If you promise your loyalty, to me and the Hidden Whirlpool. I can take you to Hinata. And later maybe even Hanabi and Lord Hiashi, after Hinata is back in the village." Naruto anwered, knowing that he finally came up with an ultimatum. One that would work for both of them. Of course he planned on taking Hikari to Hinata either way.

Hikari gave Naruto a suspicious look. "Truthfully. You'll only take me to see Hinata, IF I pledge my loyalty to you and the your village?" Hikari asked.

"Are you?" Naruto asked, not wanting to back down with his test.

Hikari weighed her options. She really wanted to see her daughters and her husband. But she's have to pledge her loyalty, not that she had a problem with it. Naruto was her daughter's boyfriend. Something about this made it seem like this was a test. But, she wondered how Naruto would bring her family. *Sigh* "Yes. I'll pledge my loyalty to you and the Hidden Whirlpool village with my life."

Naruto's face was spread by a large grin. "Great. And the deal was just a test. I would've taken you to Hinata either way." Said Naruto, as he stood up. "Anyway, I need to get back to training. I'll take you to see her tomorrow morning. I'll get Ran to find a place for you to stay until the village is finished. Ok?"

"Sure, but how can you bring me to Hinata? And why just Hinata?" Hikari asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow about 'how'. And why only Hinata, is because she's the only one we can get to without getting caught." Naruto replied.

* * *

-Next Morning (Sunrise)-

"Are you ready to go, Hikari?" Naruto asked.

"I'm... a little nervous, to be honest." Hikari answered.

"Why, just tell Hinata the truth. She'll understand. It's one of the best things about her. Not like there's anything bad about her." Said Naruto, with an encouraging grin.

Hikari took a deep breathe, before she said. "Ok. I'm ready." Hikari said.

"Ok. Just put your hand on my shoulder. Hinata is alone with 'Pervy-Sage'"

"'Pervy-Sage'?" Hikari asked.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. I asked him to take Hinata as an apprentice, after I left the Leaf Village." Naruto replied.

"What?! How did you get Lord Jiraiya to take on Hinata as an apprentice?!" Hikari asked, shocked about the news.

"I was his student before all that bull shit. He caught up with me some time after I left, and that's when I asked him." Naruto answered.

"Why would you do that for Hinata? I know that you two were dating back when you were part of the Leaf..." Hikari began, before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"'Were'? We're still dating. I visit her every now and then and take her out on a date. I try not to interfere too much during her training, so that she can get even stronger." Said Naruto, with a grin.

"Wha... Still dating?" Hikari asked.

"Yea. The news about us dating spread around the village after I left, but it's a secret that we're _still_ dating. Hee hee. It wont' be hard to take her on a date even after she returns to the village. We just need to use our disguises like we used too. We'll just have to be extra careful." Naruto explained.

*Sigh* "I see. But I'm still nervous about meeting Hinata after so many years."

"Don't worry. Hinata told me that you were kind. Her goal was to be as strong as her father, and as kind as you. And I know for a fact that she's achieved the latter. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." Said Naruto, looking her in the eye.

Hikari looked back into Naruto's eyes, and she couldn't help but feel like she could trust him. With a smile now on her face, she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said. "Alright, I trust you. Let's go." But then a thought occurred to her. "Wait. How are we go..."

* * *

-With Jiraiya and Hinata in a clearing, somewhere in the Land of Fire-

"...ing to get to Hinata?" Hikari finished asking, not aware that they had gained Jiraiya and Hinata's attention.

"Heheh. We're already here. Just look around." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Hikari then looked up, and immediately noticed that they were now somewhere else. As she looked around she then noticed Jiraiya and Hinata, and froze.

"Hey, 'Pervy-sage'. How's the training going?" Naruto asked.

"Brat! Quit calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled. Jiraiya noticed the woman that Naruto brought, and was curious. "Hey, Naruto. Who's that woman you brought?" Jiraiya asked. But before Naruto could answer, Hinata gave him the answer to his question.

"Mo...mother?! I...is that you?" Hinata asked, shocked to she the woman in front of her. Once Hinata saw Hikari, she instantly recognized her. _"I... I can't believe it! My mother is alive?! But how?!"_ Hinata asked herself.

_"Hinata. You've grown so much. You may have your father's eyes, but you look so much like myself at your age."_ Hikari thought, the moment she saw Hinata. Realizing what Hinata asked, Hikari said. "Hinata. You've grown so much. *Sob*"

"MOTHER!" "HINATA!" Hinata and Hikari yelled respectively, as they took each other in their arm and hugged the other as tightly as they could.

"Mother? As in you're Hinata's mother?" Jiraiya asked, shocked at what he heard and what he was seeing. _"Impossible! I thought that Lady Hikari died on a mission! Is this some sort of imposter?!" _Jiraiya thought.

"Yup. She faked her death to be free of Danzo's control, and to protect the rest of the Huyga Clan from falling into that bastard's hands." Naruto answered, gaining Jiraiya's attention.

"Danzo?! Grrr. Him again, huh? Naruto, are you sure that this is Hinata's mother?" Jiraiya asked, suspicious about the woman with them.

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have brought her here if I wasn't sure! Sheesh, you need to start trusting me little more here! Lousy pervert!" Naruto yelled, gaining Hinata's and Hikari's attention.

"Quit calling me a pervert!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well, if you weren't such a big pervert I wouldn't have to call you one! 'Pervy-Sage'!"

"Umm, Naruto." Said Hikari, gaining Naruto's and Jiraiya's attention.

"Why are you calling Lord Jiraiya a pervert? I mean you did tell me that he was your sensei, right?" Hikari asked.

"I call him a pervert beca...Hmmm!" Naruto began, before Jiraiya clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Because he wrote the 'Make-out' series, as well as having a habit of peeping on women in hot-springs." Hinata finished, sticking her tongue out at Jiraiya's shocked expression.

A moment of silence reigned over the area. It wasn't until Naruto finally got Jiraiya's hands off him that Hikari broke the silence. "WHAAAAAT?! You wrote that trash?! You lousy pervert! You better not be corrupting my daughter with you perverted habits! And you Naruto! How could you let a pervert like that teach Hinata! Didn't you think that maybe he might've turned Hinata into a pervert as well!" Hikari yelled.

"I did think of that! That's why I threatened to use the _'Rasengan' _on his privates if Hinata turned out like him." Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"And since he has a way of succeeding in his threat, I'd never try and do such a thing. And I'd never peep on a girl _that_ young." Said Jiraiya, waving his hands in front of himself.

Hikari stared at them with a stern and calculating gaze, as she stood up and crossed her arms. Looking towards Jiraiya, Hikari asked. "And just how would Naruto be able to hit a Legendary Sannin with the 4th Hokage's jutsu?"

"Lord Jiraiya sensei taught Naruto the jutsu, but Naruto can use another of the 4th Hokage's jutsu." Hinata answered, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hmm. What jutsu would that be then?" Hikari asked, looking at Hinata.

Looking and Naruto, Hinata asked. "You don't mind if I tell her, do you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Heh. Or course not Hinata. Oh, Hikari. That jutsu is the same one I used to get here." Naruto replied, earning a questioning gaze from Hikari.

"Naruto has learned the 4th Hokage's _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_." Hinata stated, gaining a shocked look from her mother.

* * *

-The next day-

Naruto and Hikari had returned to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, it was currently nearing sunset. After what Hinata told Hikari about Naruto's mastery of the 4th Hokage's jutsu, Hikari had a whole new level of respect for Naruto. For he had, what most believed to be, an unbeatable jutsu.

Jiraiya had decided to give Hinata the day off, so as to give her time to spend with her mother. After giving Hinata that privilege, Jiraiya left to do some 'research'. For the rest of the day Hinata, Naruto and Hikari spent the day getting to know each other better. Once the day was over, Hikari told them the she approved of their relationship with each other. But told Naruto never to try anything that Hinata wasn't ready for, causing the two to blush.

The next day Hikari asked Jiraiya if it was ok for her to train Hinata for the day. Saying that she could help Hinata with some of the Hyuga Clan's techniques. Being married to the head of the Hyuga Clan, it's difficult not to be able to see how the techniques are performed. With permission, Hikari then trained Hinata for the day, while Naruto trained by himself.

Although Hikari could help Hinata improve on the Hyuga techniques, it was still difficult considering she herself couldn't perform them. But she was able correct Hinata's form for the various techniques. Once the day was almost over, Hikari made Jiraiya promise to bring Hinata to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, to visit.

Naruto and Hikari were shocked at what the saw. Some of the buildings were damaged, and the adults of the two Clans surrounded a group of eight bound masked ninja. "What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

The group parted to let Naruto and Hikari through. It was the Chikara Clan's Elder that answered. "Lord Uzumaki. These eight shinobi here suddenly appeared in the village and demanded to know where you we were hiding you. Once we refused to answer, they began attacking the village. It didn't take long for us to subdue them, but unfortunately they managed to do a considerable amount of damage to surrounding area." The Elder explained.

Naruto looked around. He saw that he was right, but the damage could easily be repaired with a days work. "Was anyone hurt?" Naruto asked, worried about those who wouldn't be able to defend themselves.

"No, luckily the children weren't around. And the rest of us were careful with these ninja. Though, some of them are gravely injured." The Elder answered, earning a *sigh* of relief from Naruto.

"That's good." Said Naruto, as he began looking over the bound ninja. Most of them seemed to have minor to moderate injuries, while two looked like they wouldn't survive the next few minutes without some major treatment. "Have they said anything?" Naruto asked.

*Sigh* "Not a word. They refuse to talk. We could probably interrogate them, but none of us are very refined to the art." The Elder replied.

"I see." Said Naruto, as he walked up to them. Kneeling down in front of the least injured of them all, Naruto asked. "Danzo sent you, didn't he?" Naruto asked, receiving a slight jerk from one of the more severely injured ninja. Getting up, Naruto went to kneel down in front of him. "Why did Danzo sent you here?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer.

The name Danzo made everyone of the adults tense. They never met the man, but have heard of his reputation. A battle hungry war monger, who was given the moniker 'The Shinobi of Darkness'. They knew that he'd go to great lengths to protect the Leaf Village, but also gain control of said village.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us. Danzo will get his hands on you. And don't think about interrogating us, we'll die before you get any information out of us." Said the one Naruto had just come from.

"No he won't. We'll never let someone a vile as Danzo to have Lord Uzumaki. We'll die before letting that happen." Said the Chikara Clan's Elder, earning nods from everyone present including Hikari.

"So be it. When Lord Danzo doesn't here word from us, he'll know what has happened. He'll send even more ninja here. He will have Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what it takes." Said the masked ninja.

"We'll see about that, after he sees the message we're going to send them. *Sigh* I don't want to do this, but I have to protect the people here as well as this village. Tayuya, Karin, Natsu and Yusaku!" Naruto called out. The four he just called came forward.

"Yes, Lord Uzumaki." Yusaku asked, as he and Natsu bowed their heads.

"Take them to the outskirts of the village as behead them. After that's done, seal their heads and dispose of their bodies. Then send the sealed heads to the Hidden Leaf Village, addressed to Danzo. Send it as though we were sending a letter." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" Yusaku and Natsu replied, as the four left to follow their orders.

The four followed their orders, but the bodies had disintegrated themselves once their severed heads left their body. Luckily the heads remained intact. Once they sealed the heads, Yusaku volunteered to travel to the Land of fire to send the scroll off to Danzo.

* * *

-A few days later-

Danzo had just arrived home, with a scroll in hand. He went to his kitchen table to look at what was in the scroll. He found it strange that he actually got mail from outside the village, but paid it no mind. He opened the scroll, and found a seal inside. With a *poof* of smoke, eight severed masked head no laid on his kitchen table. He immediately recognized the masks. These heads belonged to his 'ROOT' ANBU. He then noticed a letter had appeared among the heads as well, but it wasn't Naruto's handwriting. That he was sure of. But it infuriated him none the less, what the message said.

_ Dear Old Bastard,_

_If you ever send more of your ninja here, they will meet the same fate as these eight. Leave us alone for we don't want to do this. However, we will carry out this promise if you do not leave well enough alone. And if you ever come personally to capture Lord Uzumaki, then you will meet the same fate as well. And I doubt many people will care._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Yusasku Kudo._

_P.s. Dont' underestimate the Hidden Whirlpool!_

* * *

Well that's it for this story. I hope you all liked it. The next one truly will begin after a time skip. Thank you all for reading along thus far. Please review, as it will bring new chapters to you sooner. Once again, I thank you.

P.s. Please don't be mad that I brought back Hinata's mother, she was a key part to my last chapter. As well as to help make Hinata stronger in my next story.


End file.
